What can you offer me?
by starshrine97
Summary: Kyo meets a new girl called Miyu...Hana gets suspicious and hires Kyo to ind out what Miyu is hiding. But what happens when Kyo and Miyu start falling for each other? Will he betray his first love or will he betray his friends?
1. Chapter 1

What can you offer me?

"Get back here you filthy RAT!" Kyo yelled furiously chasing after Yuki Sohma. "You and your arrogance really is annoying" Yuki replied calmly. Tohru came out from the wooden sliding door to accedentally bump into Kyo. Silence flooded the room. Yuki was now paying full attention in surprise.

"Oh my goodness I'm soo sorry Kyo!" Tohru immediatly apologized. Even though it wasn't anywhere near her fault she just had the feeling to apologize quickley before something horrible happened.

"You should be sorry watch where your going!-" Kyo screamed enough to get a big slap from Yuki.

"It was your fault for getting in her way you stupid cat." Yuki defended Tohru.

"Oh no but i don't-" Tohru was inturrupted by Kyo's escape into the woods.

"Mind..." Tohru finished sadly. Tohru Honda hated seeing her friends sad or hurt, it made her want to cry, Shigure says that he doesn't know how to control his anger, That when he runs away he usually comes back when hes hungry...

(Kyo's POV)

"stupid rat one day i am going to defeat him then they must accept me as one of the Zodiac animals" Kyo informed himself walking along the street. The sun shimmered through the puddels of water...

"Please i don't have any money please let me go!" A girl yelled. Kyo can see them, they were in a dark alley. She was surrounded by a few gang members, 3 to be exact.

"Thats ok we'll just give you to the boss, I'm sure he'd like a pretty girl like you heh heh" One drunk man said. The girl's eyes widenend and tried to struggle free. She has the same uniform as Tohru. She must be new to our school. Kyo silently walked over to the drunk men.

"You filthy drinkers. Its very rude for you to be forcing a girl into what you want. Now let her go or I'll make you." Kyo hid his ruby eyes under his flaming locks.

"And- what are- you gan-na do- 'bout it- kid" A skinny man said hiccoping every couple times.

"I guess you bakas really do want to get hurt, ok then" Kyo cracked is knuckles smirking. He send out a hard punch that was as fast as lightning. The man who was holding the girl got knocked out and fell on the dirty floor. She gasped in shock. The other two men started flinging toward Kyo but he just dodged, punched, and kicked the men until they fell to the ground unconsious. It didn't take them long to get beaten up too. Before the girl knew it the fight was over and Kyo didn't get hit once. To her surprise Kyo just left her.

"Huh? Hey wait!" She ran up to Kyo. "I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out back there, I'm Miyu whats your name?" Miyu greeted politly. Kyo didn't reply.

"Whats wrong can't speak to a girl?" Miyu started.

"I can speak perfectly fine!-" Kyo yelled but stopped in his tracks knowing he did it again. Miyu said nothing she just stood there not able to belive he just screamed at her. "Look, I- I need to go and your holding me back-" Kyo said trying to get out of this so-called conversation.

"Oh. Well can I at least know your name?" Miyu asked. What the hell... I scream at this girl and she still wants to know me? Kyo hissed and replied, "Kyo thats my name." Then he walked ahead of her. She hung her head but raised it up quickley and kept on walking. Kyo turned his eyes back to see her walking in the same direction as him. He growled. She was just walking along the street.

"Are you following me!" Kyo turned around and yelled at her.

"No my school is this way." She responded sweetly.

Is she lying to me? Kyo suddenly sees a white truck comming towards her. "Hey! GIRL-MIYU LOOK OUT GET OUT THE WAY!" Kyo yelled at the top of his lungs. She turned around to see a truck honking at her but she felt stiff and she couldn't move. Kyo saw it getting closer but she was frozen. He ran across the street, picked her up like a princess and jumped to the other side right before the truck flew by. One problem though, she hugged him tight to not fall.

Poof! Kyo turned into his tabby cat self.

Miyu was looking at him like she just saw a ghost. "Oh my gosh you just- turned into a-A CAT!" Miyu screamed.

"Shut up! Dammit now what am I supposed to do." Kyo's cat body paced back and forth with his four paws.

"You talk too? OH SH-" Miyu's mouth was covered by Kyo's front right paw. "I'm going to let you go now and i'm expecting for you not to scream ok?" Kyo slowly lowered his paw from her mouth. She was after all laying on the cement side walk.

"This is so cool I've always wanted a cat." Miyu sat up smiling. "What the- Hey cut out that smile its creepy." Kyo hissed.

"Sorry. So do you ever turn back into your human self again?"

"Of course I do except-" Kyo returned to his human self and some fog covered his waist down, "I'm naked".

"AH!" Miyu turned around to give Kyo some privacy so he can put on his school uniform back on.

"Ok I'm good. Now leave me alone would ya" Kyo left her again and walked to school.

"I told you my school is this way too." Miyu replied and caught up to Kyo.

"Uhg! I don't believe you."

"Ok then what do you call this?" Miyu stopped and gestered her hands to the skirt.

"Short." Kyo stated. Nice legs. Kyo kept on walking.

"It's called a uniform. But oh my gosh i can't wait to tell Kiza and Lulu what happened to me this morning ha ha!" Miyu became excited. Kyo stopped in his tracks and whipped around toward Miyu, "You aren't going to tell anyone about this morning you hear." Kyo threatened.

"Ok ok, chill I won't tell anyone geez aren't you a jumpy one. Hee hee get it because cats jump. Ha ha i thought it was funny." Miyu giggled cutely.

Oh my gosh this is going to be a long walk...Damn now I'm hungry. Kyo heard his stomach growl very loud. Miyu heard it too, "Was that you tummy? Hee hee. You want some food?" She asked taking out a ham and cheese sandwich. Kyo slowly nodded embarrassed that he was asking food from a girl he barley knew. "Here I wasn't ganna eat it anyways. My mama used to say that I'm going to get innerexia if i don't eat more" Miyu gave it to Kyo. He quickley unwrapped the aluminum foil and took huge bites out of it. "mmm..." He felt like he was tasting heaven. "Its good right?" Miyu waited for Kyo to finish. He wiped away the crums on his lips and rolled up the foil into a ball and tossed it to Miyu.

They finally reached the school and He saw her comming into the same school gates as her. Just as he was turning around to yell at her again he saw a teacher talking to her and giving her two pieces of paper. "Thank you" Miyu respectivley bowed. She walked over to Kyo and smiled.

"So your new to this school? Well that explains why I've never seen you around before." Kyo started.

"Mmhm, I recently moved here with my father. Todays my first day." Miyu explained sweetly. She looked at her schedual in confusion.

"You got the same classes as me?" Kyo felt excited and furious at the same time.

"Well in that case wanna show me around? The faster i learn my way around this school the better" Miyu insisted.

"Do I even have a choice..." Kyo started walking with Miyu along side him.

(Yuki and Tohru's POV)while kyo and miyu were talking in school...

"Yuki do you think Kyo is going to come back after school?" Tohru asked worridly.

"Don't worry Miss Honda Kyo just doesn't want to lose his temper in front of you so he just needed to lose some anger outside."Yuki explained.

"He looks pretty calm to me," Tohru smiled pointing to Kyo talking to a girl. They seemed as though they were talking normally.

"Well it seems Kyo has made a friend on his escape." Yuki stood watching letting out a slight smile.

Tohru was watching happily as Kyo escorted her into the school (in her own way she thinks walking with another is the same as escorting). He's finally learning how to make friends. I'm so proud of him.

After the bell rang Tohru and Yuki walked to class. They saw Momiji and Hatsuharu and waved.

"Tohru! Ive missed you! Hey did you guys see Kyo talking to that girl?" Momiji questioned happily as always.

"Yes i did. Ive never seen her around before she must be new. Oh no if shes new i have to welcome her to our school! My mom always said that you must welcome the new and introduce the old." Tohru replied.

"Yes your right. We can welcome her next time we see her." Yuki smiled calming Tohru.

"Momiji come on we have to get to class." Haru stated walking to the left hall. Momiji waved goodbye and skipped over to follow Haru.

"Yes we should get going too miss Honda." He lead her to their homeroom. "Hey." Uo walked over to the two with Hana beside her. "How strange i sense new electrical waves but..." Hana closed her eyes trying to concentrate better. "But what?" Uo asked conused. "But there is more to it than i am sensing" Hana looked around, "The waves are getting closer..." She looked at the door to see Kyo and Miyu walking in. "Her..." Hana accused. "The new girl? Is actually walking with the bad boy? Oh this is priceless." Uo sinisterly smiled. "Yuki nows our chance to welcome her" Tohru grabbed his hand as they walked up to Miyu. "Careful Tohru." Hana warned as Tohru and Yuki left.

"Ok so now you know where everything is so leave me alone." Kyo left to see Tohru walking up to her. "Excuse me. Hi im Tohru Honda and this is Yuki Sohma. We just wanted to say welcome and i you need any help we'd be glad to assist you." Tohru greeted."Oh hi im Miyu Diaz. Thank you for welcoming me to your school." Miyu smiled. As the three were conversing Hana and Uo were trying to find out why Kyo was walking with her, well mostly Uo.

"So whats the deal with you and that new girl?" Uo teased. "Nothing! Leave me alone you stupid blonde!" Kyo yelled. Uo's eyes began to glow and she began to wrestle with Kyo. "How dare you orange-head! Damn you!" Uo tackled him down choking him on the floor. "The girl that walked with you is very strange and is hiding something tremendous. Kyo,-" Hana turned to face him. The two paused fighting and looked at Hana, " I need you to get closer to the girl. Find out what she is hiding."

"Are you crazy! Hell no! Miyu is just another ordinary squealing, obnoxious girl with brown hair! You find out." He shoved Uo off him and sat on a desk. "Im afraid you dont have a choice." Hana stared at the boy. Which gave Kyo an uneasy feeling as if her glare is cutting though his soul. "What can you offer me? If i do help you guys. Whats my prize?" Kyo questioned rudley. Uo smirked, " You can have your life."

"What is that you wish?" Hana replied. "My... Wish?" Kyo thought about it. To not be cursed... "To not have leek soup in my life." He answered. "Done. If you succeed on your mission i will banish leek soup from your life." Hana shook Kyo's hand and left with Uo...

Oh crap what have i gotten myself the hell into... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

Once lunch began Saki Hanajima motioned him to begin his new mission... Im really ganna regret this damn dramatic deal, Kyo started towards Miyu and saw her turn to see him.  
>"Oh hey Kyo did you forget something?" She kindly asked. Kyo turned his head to the side and shook his head.<br>"Do you want to eat lunch with me." He coldly replied. Miyu looked at him shocked of what just came out of his mouth.

"Oh- I- umm-" She was inturrupted.

"Well can you speak, whats wrong haven't you ever been asked to a table!  
>Come on lets go." Kyo lead her to the cafeteria. After they finished getting their lunch Miyu was about to sit at an empty table.<p>

"What the hell we ain't ganna eat here" Kyo scolded. "Then where are we ganna eat?" Miyu turned and kept following Kyo. He climbed up the stairs with Miyu right behind him. Before she knew it they were on the highest roof of the school. Kyo sat down and started munching on an apple. Miyu put her tray down and sat on the ledge.

"What the hell Miyu your ganna fall. Now eat your damn lunch thats why you got it in the first place." He ordered her. She just turned around and smiled then got off the ledge and layed on the ground.

"It's soo pretty up here... Kyo if you don't mind may i eat here with you from now on?" Miyu asked. "Yeah yeah sure whatever just eat." He answered and with that Miyu sat up to drink her water bottle.  
>" So Miyu why are you even here?"<br>"You brought me up here or don't you remember, It was just 10 seconds ago-"  
>"NO i mean why did you move to Japan." Kyo inturrupted.<br>"Oh. Well. My mother kicked me and my father out... Are you sure you want to hear this? Its a sob story maybe too dramatic for you." Miyu checked.  
>"Yeah forget i even asked..." Kyo layed back watching the clouds move swiftly through the baby blue sky. "Do you have any siblings?" He questioned. She nodded but didn't seem so happy about it, "I have 2 older sisters. The middle one is nice to me but she died. My eldest sister hates me becuase of-" Miyu stopped and hid her eyes.<br>"Because of what?" He dived.

"Reasons. Just reasons- So how about you do you have any siblings?" Miyu changed the subject. Kyo shook his head hiding his ruby eyes under his orange hair. Miyu nodded in understanding...

"Well you know, ive been wanting to ask you something... Back at the alley, when i yelled at you, why didn't you leave me?" He asked his eyes still hidden.

" I guess its because i saw your eyes. They were sad and lonley, I know how it is when you feel like that..." Miyu answered honestly. Kyo choked in her words. H- How did she know? Not even Tohru can see that... Kyo looked at Miyu in shock. "Im sorry i just thought you deserved an honest answer. Did you expect for me to say 'i dont know'?" Miyu smiled.

"Yeah sort of. But you know, Its not good to hide your feelings. Tohru used to do that, She would smile when she's hurt, Hell she smiles no matter what and worries to death about others that she doesnt even care how much it hurts her. She will stay by anyones side to make them smile even if its slowly killing her inside..." Kyo explained.

" Sometimes we make people smile because no matter how much it kills us those smiles will stay in our hearts forever . My entire life ive always wanted to please my mother and sister, Even if it killed me at least i will die with a smile and with smiles in my heart. Not even the worst pain can take that away..." Miyu grinned shyly. Kyo just listened in curiousity. " So in other words she wants to die with smiles surrounding her... Not frowns. Just like me, I want to die happy and proudly with smiles surrounding me too." Miyu simplified her words.

Kyo stood up and said, "We better get going back to class." He held out his hand for her to grab it. And she did. She picked up both their trash and threw it away. "Thank you for inviting me to eat lunch with you." Miyu bowed thankfully. Kyo just nodded and put his hands in his pockets...

Once they got to their class Hana pulled Kyo to a corner. "What have you found out?" She questioned.

"Nothing." Kyo hid his red eyes.

"Whats this your not yelling. You are hiding something what is it?" Hana pryed.  
>"Nothing OK!" Kyo ran out on her and jumped out the window to run off in the streets.<p>

"Strange boy, the girl must have affected him deeply..." Hanajima turned to look at Miyu sitting by the open window looking out into the horizon.

"Hana! Hey, got any juice on Miyu?" Uo whispered.

Hana just shook her head, "Kyo insists that she isn't hiding anything, But his electric waves say the contrair." She walked to a far side corner desk in the class room.

"We gatta tell Tohru about this chick." Uo replied.

"Yes we must warn her" Hana agreed. They spotted the person they were looking or and walked up to her. Uo grabbed Tohru's hand and pulled her away from Yuki.

"Hey Tohru we have to talk to you about something urgent." Uo added to her movement. _Oh no did they find out about their secret! Oh my goodness its all my fault!_ Tohru thought terriied of what their 'urgent news' was.

"Its about the new girl, Miyu." Hana's warm yet feelingless voice snapped Tohru out o infutation.

"Oh what about her? Oh no did she get lost! I should have been there for her!-" Uo inturrupted Tohru's scene. "She's weird Tohru you gatta be careful with her Hana says that her 'waves' aren't normal, Shes hiding something big." Uo warned in a low tone.

"I sense that her electric waves are hiding its true form, In a way it is somewhat similar to Kyo's..." Hana smoothly added. Tohru seemed as if they drank something from the cafeteria lunch.

"Ok I promise i'll be careful around her thank you for warning me." Tohru smiled kindly. Crazy or not they are still her best friends, and everything they say is for a good reason...

**(Kyo's P.O.V.) when he jumped out and ran off...**

"How can that stupid freak girl say im hiding something..." Kyo walked in fury all the way to Shigure's.

"Kyo hello what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Shigure asked calmly with a hint of joy. Kyo just ingnored him and went all the way up the stairs to the roof of the house. "Oh ok that's fine too." Shigure kept reading his novel.

_"I guess its because i saw your eyes. They were sad and lonley, I know how it is when you feel like that..." Miyu answered honestly..._

_How did she know? Nobody ever noticed that. So why her?_ Kyo thought immensly on all the explanations... Which were exactly- none. _Thats it now im ganna find out for myself. I don't care about the deal anymore..._ Kyo sat up on the shingles of the roof. He decided that it was time to go back. He jumped off the roof and onto the dirt path that lead to the streets. He started walking looking at his black and white beaded bracelet...

**(Normal)...**

Class was almost over for the day. Once the bell rang Tohru and Yuki collected their items and started walking together. Hana and Uo also let the class to go home. Miyu just sat there silent. Ater about a couple minutes she gathered her notebooks and left as well. When she stepped out into the light Miyu saw Kyo sitting on one of the school benches. "Kyo?" Miyu questioned the obvious.

"How did you know?" He asked deeply hiding his eyes. Miyu widened her eyes but returned to normal.

"Know what Kyo?" She replied.

"Dont act all innocent on me Miyu! How did you know!" He grabbed her arms roughly pulling her closer to him. Miyu gasped, she dropped her books, eyes watery, gasped in his sudden movements, Miyu saw his eyes under those flameing orange locks. "I-I-" Miyu couldn't speak. She couldn't tell him the truth behind it all...

* * *

><p><strong>hey im here i got chapter 2 of What can you offer me? its kinda intense in some parts...<strong>

**WHOA hu saw that comming? haha intense... review my chapter and tell me what you think ok?**


End file.
